Trixie, quien te hiso esto?
by Lore StAhL
Summary: trixie escucha ruidos cerca del refugio, al llegar al lugar se desata un duelo entre ella y twist averigüen que pasa aquí, lo se no es mi mejor resumen


hola, quiero agradecer a sakura por subir el cap 6 de vidas cruzadas, bien !A COMENZAR¡

* * *

Un día tranquilo en bajoterra, por ninguna parte había señales de blakk o algunos de sus secuaces.

En el refugio todos dormían, menos trixie,eran como las 8 de la mañana y ella había escuchado varios ruidos que provenían de un bosque cerca de allí

Se levanto, se cambio y salio sin despertar a ninguno de los otros, sola, sin mas compañía que Bluster, y otras babosas.

Recorrió varios kilómetros, hasta que boom-r se quedo sin combustible, así que continuo a pies

¿que sera lo que habrá causado esos sonidos?-le pregunto a su babosa, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Camino bastante,hasta asegurarse de que no había nadie allí

Ah,pues no hay nada aquí, tal vez solo lo imagine-le dijo a bluster, pero la babosa comenzó a chillar y apuntar a unos arbustos

que pasa bluster?que hay por allá?-le pregunto, la babosa bajo de su hombro y se dirigió a los arbustos, trixie la siguió silenciosamente y vio que detrás estaba twist cargando babosas en un camión con el símbolo de Industrias Blakk

Trixie sabia que eso no era buena señal, así que cargo su lanzadora con una babosa granada,la lanzo y esta hizo explotar los contenedores donde estaban las babosas y estas escaparon,twist al ver esto se enfureció y vio a los arbustos de donde salio el disparo

¿quien esta hay?-pregunto furioso

trixie se escondió rápidamente, pero al hacerlo el ruido fue demasiado fuerte, twist lo oyó, se acerco, tomo a trixie por el brazo y la tiro al suelo

así que...la novia de eli vino para detenerme?-pregunto sarcásticamente caminando de un lado a otro

el no es mi novio,pero si vine a detenerte- le contesto mientras aun estaba en el suelo

**_Mientra en el refugio..._**

eli se había levantado ha eso de las 10 de la mañana,se cambio y fue a la habitación de trixie,golpeo suavemente la puerta,pero al no escuchar respuesta,la abrió y no vio a trixie,bajo rápidamente y se encontró con kord y pronto

hola chicos, han visto a trixie?-pregunto

no,viste en su habitación?-pregunto kord

si y tampoco esta-

seguramente salio a grabar o algo así-

si,creo que tienes-

_**En el bosque con trixie y twist**_

Las babosas se disparaban por todos lados, twist se estaba cansando de no poder detener a la chica, hasta recordar lo que blakk le dijo

_twist estaba practicando cuando fue interrumpido por morris_

_twist,el doctor blakk te necesita-_

_dile que enseguida voy-twist fue a buscar a loki y se dirigió a la oficina de blakk _

_mando llamar doctor blakk?-_

_si,necesito que recolectes unas babosas cerca del refugio shane-_

_pero...si alguien me ve?-_

_pues usa estos-y blakk puso en la mesa unas cuchillas negra, como las cuchillas ninjas_

_y para que me servirá esto?-_

_pues, ponle un poco de veneno en la punta y si toca,aunque sea un poco,puedo causar la muerte de cualquier persona en 24 horas-_

_y...usted quiere que mate a una persona?-pregunto asustado,sabía que blakk era malo,pero no tanto_

_solo si alguien te descubre, si no la hacen no quiero que las uses-_

_si doctor blakk-dijo mientras se retiraba hacía el refugio shane_

twist entro en el camión y saco 4 cuchillas y a cada una le puso una pequeña cantidad de veneno

Se puso frente a trixie y le lanzo 2 cuchillas que le hicieron un pequeño corte en cada uno de sus brazos, haciendo que empezara a correr un cantidad minúscula de sangre,luego lanzo a loki,quien lanzo una nube de humo que nublo la vista de la chica, hasta que sintió un corte en su pierna derecha, esta vez un poco mas profunda, cuando el humo se disipo no diviso a twist por ninguna parte,

¿a donde te fuiste cobarde?-grito furiosa

de pronto sintió que alguien la tomo;era twist

esto es por arruinar mi trabajo- le susurro al oído mientras le enterraba una cuchilla por el lado izquierdo de su cintura,hasta que solo el mango quedo a la vista, y la saco rápidamente

y esto...-dijo mientras con la misma cuchilla le hacia un corte muy profundo en su mano derecha-por hacer que el doctor blakk me de uno de esos largos sermones- y la dejo caer al duelo

trixie se retorcía en el suelo,las heridas que twist le dejo eran muy profundas, ni si quiera podía mantenerse de pies.

Al verse inmóvil pensó que ese era su final, pero vio su lanzadora lo bastante cerca como para alcanzarla y vio que bluster estaba listo para ser lanzado, así que a duras penas logro tomar su lanzadora con la mano izquierda y le susurro

llega al refugio y...y dile a eli donde estoy-dicho esto lanzo a la babosa lo mas cerca del refugio,esta se transformo y vio como su dueña se retorcía en el piso. llego al refugio y formo un tornado para llamar la atención de los chicos

que fue eso?-pregunto kord, el movimiento que provocaba el tornado hacia que todo se moviera en el refugio

no lo se, vemos a ver-dijo eli tomando su lanzadora

cuando salieron, bluster los vio y volvió a su formo normal y empezó a chillar

que pasa bluster? y donde esta trixie?-pregunto eli preocupado, no era normal ver a bluster solo

la pequeña babosa empezó a correr en dirección hacia donde estaba trixie mientras eli la seguía.

ya habían caminado bastante, pero eli no veía a trixie por ninguna parte

donde esta trixie amiguito?-

la babosa apunto hacia unos arbusto, eli se acerco lentamente y vio a trixie en un gran charco de sangre

trixie,¡-grito alverla en ese estado- que te paso

pues fue...-no alcanzo a terminar, trixie había caído inconsciente

eli la tomo en sus brazos, se subió a laky y condujo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el refugio

**_Conversación de babosas_**

bluster iba en el hombro de eli mientras veía preocupado a trixie

_descuida, eli podra ayudarla-_dijo burpy tratando de animarlo

_burpy tiene razón, eli lo lograra-_intento apoyarlo julles(así es?)

_no, ustedes no entienden-_dijo agachando su cabecita

_entender que?- pregunto dirigible desde su tubo de lanzamiento _

_que a trix le quedan 2o horas de vida_

_que?-_preguntaron todas las babosasinvolucradas en la conversación

* * *

bien espero que les halla gustado,

pensaba hacer un one-shot pero no pude hacerlo

bay bay


End file.
